Black Memorial
by Surfinu
Summary: This is for the people who have finished the 5th HP book. You know what happens to Sirius and such. This has 2 characters of mine from the story, Fear is Pink! This is when the others find out about Sirius. Hope you like it.
1. The message

This fanfiction was in memorial of one of our loved Marauders and known character, Sirius Black. Each chapter will be by a different characters point of view. First will be Remus, next will be Leon and finally the last one will be Via.  
  
The message was sent on a winter afternoon. Everyone was home on the holidays, by their warm cozy fire or outside in the snow but that didn't matter. I had just gotten news, the worst anyone could ever receive. I was still shocked by it, even when I wrote the message to Leon. As I had written it, the quill brushed against my face a few times but that didn't matter. All that mattered was, Via needed to find out.  
  
I had to send the letter to Leon, for she was the only one who knew of Via's location. A few tears had been soaked up by the parchment and the rest I wiped away from my face with my sleeve. I didn't want to believe, but I knew it was true. I send the message by owl and hoped that it got to Leon as soon as magically possible. I put down my dark blue quill and walked over to a maroon colored chair and sat myself it in.  
  
I seemed to be hypnotized as I watched the flames in the fireplace flicker at the bricks surrounding it. It was the only light in the whole room and it made everything seem to have a small glow. My mind was in a state of confusion. Why did it have to be Sirius? Did Leon get my owl yet? How will Via be able to cope with this?  
  
I shook my head gently, bringing myself back to reality. This happened for a reason, I kept telling myself. Maybe, I thought but then there seemed to be a pause in that thought. Maybe he would be faking his death? No. He would never fake his death. It had to be real. Remus, its real and you have to move on.  
  
But I felt something, I felt like something was missing now. I knew that what I was missing was Him but, when he went for vacations or something for a long time, I never felt this before. Its a familiar feeling. I closed my eyes to think of what to do, how to deal with it. Suddenly my amber eyes sprung open. I remember this feeling! It was the same feeling. The same feeling when I had found out I was a werewolf.  
  
That I , Remus J. Lupin, had committed a murder of a family of four, the first time I had changed under a full moon. I had woke up in the Shrieking Shack, covered in blood. My head ached and my pants and shirt were ripped. I didn't know what had happened. Suddenly a freezing breeze brought me back to reality. I looked around to see where it had came from. The door was open and there stood a figure, heavily dressed with its Gryffindor-colored scarf swaying in the breeze with its long brown hair.  
  
I squinted my eyes and said aloud to the stranger, "Who are you?" My voice blended with the hissing of the wind. The stranger stood there for a few minutes. I got up and looked at it. Its head tilted up towards my face, me being taller. It came in and closed the door behind it, as it slowly removed the hood that covered its face.  
  
It was Leon! Her beautiful blue eyes were blurred by a river full of tears and she just lunged herself into me and surely I was surprised. But even though she was crying I understood the one word that had let me understand. "why?" Leon cried into my robes, but I didn't mind. I patted her on the back and we stood there, trapped in our own thoughts until Leon looked up at me. Her voice was shaky but she had slowly gained the will to say in a mumble. 'I sent it to Via.' 


	2. Friendship and Sorrow

Right now, even in Remus's arms, I only felt one emotion. Sadness. Sirius was gone and none of us wanted to face it and Via would feel more sadness and sorrow than any one of us. I won't be able to comfort her and neither will Remus. Besides Remus, I bet Via was Sirius's next best friend. After I told Remus that I had sent an owl to Via about Him, he offered to have some tea with him.  
  
Usually in this case I would be embarrassed to even say anything but I gave him a polite nod in response. My ears were still cold from coming here but the sunset-colored flames from Remus's fireplace, warmed me up. When Remus brought us the tea, I smiled softly even though my feelings for our loss was still on my face.  
  
He was telling me how fun it was with Sirius around and I agree. After those few sentences the room was swallowed in silence as I looked in my cup of tea and followed Remus's eyes to the fireplace. Sirius had died for a loved one, that part I understand, but why did he have to die was the question. I imagined his face at that moment, when the spell hit him right in the chest.  
  
His face would be smirking at his cousin and even when he felt the pain flow through his body, I bet he'd still be smiling. I just wish…I just wish that he didn't have to die. Remus then noticed, that even in my hands, my cup was shaking.  
  
Remus put his cup down and came over to me, telling me it was alright to feel any emotions. I felt…I felt so horrible! I put down the cup on his glass table and my hand immediately clapped to my face. I felt my hands get drenched with my tears. How could we have been at Hogwarts while Sirius was, was sacrificing himself for Harry. I just felt so bad.  
  
Remus let me cry into him again and I felt his gentle hand brush though my hair, repeatedly saying it'll be all right. I knew he was unsure. Suddenly I felt something hit my hand. It was warm and then I felt it slide down my wrist. I looked up to see a few tears in Remus's amber eyes. I've never seen Remus cry, and I shouldn't have either.  
  
For as soon as I saw him, trying to hold back his tears, I seemed to cry more. As I slowly closed my eyes I thought, fate seemed to hate the four of us. Remus has the curse of a werewolf, I lost my parents, Via was beaten when she was a child and Sirius was committed of murder and sent to Azkaban. Our lives were so twisted and torn until we all met at Hogwarts. We were all chosen to the Gryffindor House. Via and I knew each other as Remus and Sirius.  
  
We all met one day when we had to get some special shot so we don't get magical diseases. Via was next and I was after her. As we waited, we heard a boy scream and clattering and such. Via pulled back the plastic curtain and saw a brown haired boy, struggling to get away from the nurse, who had a shot in one of her hands.  
  
As the nurse pinned him down and gave him the shot, he muttered and once tried to bite her. After she put him down, Via walked over to him and called him a wimp. They got into a little fight and were escorted back to the dorms. After I got a shot, I heard a howl behind me, like a wolf. I suddenly turned around and saw a light brown haired boy howl as he was given the shot. I had walked over to him and we soon got to know each other.  
  
He told me his name was Remus. Remus Lupin.  
  
Suddenly my eyes opened. I looked to see Remus, in the other maroon colored chair and a blanket over me. Then I noticed the fire was out too. I smiled silently to myself. I must have fallen asleep and he gave me a blanket. I got up and put the blanket on top of him and spread out some navy blue curtains to let some light come in. It was morning. I thought about last night and how we all had met. Suddenly the thought of childhood days disappeared. Via! I forgot about her letter! I was about to leave but Remus would be worried so I stayed. I'll go home later and see if the letter was send. 


	3. Sirius Black

It was Thursday morning and I was playing with my Siamese cat when an owl perched itself onto my desk. I petted my adorable cat one last time, moved it aside and walked over to the owl. I unwrapped the letter from its leg and saw that it was from Leon. As I was opening the letter, my cat decides that the owl was lunch and tries to attack it.  
  
I had to pick up my idiotic feline, Runes, and put her in my kitchen, closing the door behind me. I finally opened the letter and saw that it was very long. There were two pages to the letter. So I plopped myself onto my jade-blanketed bed and read. It started out like this:  
  
Dear Via,  
  
Its me, Leon from Hogwarts. Well Via um how's your holiday been so far? I am just fine except the fact that daddy is making my head explode with all this studying. Ok, maybe I should just get to the point. Remus has sent me a letter and well. Dang it! Im trying my best not to cry over here. Well Via this will come very hard to you and-  
  
There was a long pause in the middle of the letter. Then it continued from its ending spot.  
  
And after you read this letter please just. Just write me back, no matter how hard it is. Ill be waiting for your reply. If you don't reply within a week, Remus and I will come pick you up. Ok, here I go.  
  
Via, we all know you liked Sirius a lot, even though you guys seemed like close friends in public and such. –  
  
'I do NOT like Sirius' I said as I glared at the paper as though it was Leon. Then I calmed down and continued as the owl waited patiently for my reply letter.  
  
Via. Sirius. He's…he's gone, Via. His cousin, Bellatrix Lastrange, has killed him. I'm very sorry Via and I understand how you feel. Actually I don't. You two were really close and—  
  
I stopped reading. I couldn't read anymore. My vision slowly got blurred and soon after I felt something warm slide down my face. No one could understand how I felt. I was beyond any amount of sadness this horrid world could throw at me. I wanted to say his name but a large lump in my throat disagreed.  
  
The room was silent for several minutes before I continued. Maybe. Hopefully they were lying. Usually on one of our birthdays, we'd trick each other. But wait! My birthday wasn't until next Friday. I was about to wipe away my tear with my sleeve but something told me not to.  
  
That same something told me that it would be a stupid action for only more tears would fill up that emptiness. As I continued, I slowly felt a giant rip in my heart, as though I was just shot. Right before I continued I saw that my cat had gotten out and it was purring against my leg. I petted it then continued.  
  
And me and Remus only wish that we could comfort you. But you know Sirius wouldn't have just stand aside when someone he knows, someone he cares for is in trouble. Sirius died for Harry Potter and I hope you understand that Sirius died the right way.  
  
Oh Via! I'm crying over here again. Be right back I need a tissue.  
  
The first page of the letter ended there and then I flipped to the second half. I could feel my face turn slightly warm and more tears slowly fall down my pink cheeks. This…This isn't true. It can't be! I was about to stop but I forced myself to continue reading it. I needed to know when his funeral and such is so I can see him…One last time. I started reading again and this time I had to wipe the tears away for they were blurring my vision to read the letter.  
  
Back. Via, we know you might not want to come but please come for us. For Sirius! His funeral will be at Mystical Graveyard, next Friday at 5:00 p.m. Please come. It would mean so much to us. Thank you. Please send your reply to Remus's house. He'll want to know first and then he'll send it to me. And Via, if you're crying and thinking why, just remember one thing. How we all met…  
  
Sincerely, Leon  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I threw the papers across the room into the fire, and as they crackled and burned I huddled up, my knees against my face and started to cry. I agree that he died for a good cause but. But why did he have to die? I would have died for him, but then…Would Sirius be like me? Right now, in his house crying? I doubt it, but would he care as much as I do?  
  
I sniffled at the thought. Then I saw my cat laying on some parchment and it had a quill in its mouth. I remembered at that moment. I was supposed to write Leon back but…right now I didn't feel like doing anything but crying and mourning over Sirius's death. I knew I should have told him a kinda liked him during the last Yule Ball.  
  
But that would have been so embarrassing especially if I was rejected. I would never hear the end of it. So I had decided not to, but now I wish I had. I soon noticed my tears were almost gone and I wiped the rest off with my sleeve. I stared at my black quill and parchment for a few seconds as though it was toxic or something.  
  
Then I reached for the parchment and quill, though very cautiously and slowly. I felt the quill's feathery touch brush against my hand as I grabbed it. The paper was nice and smooth as I grabbed it. I grabbed the nearest text book and wrote on that. I wrote these words:  
  
Dear Remus or Leon,  
  
I'll come to his Funeral. But on one condition…  
  
-Via  
  
Then I gave my letter to the owl and it hooted again and flapped its brown wings and it was off. I just hope that wherever Sirius is now, everyone will know him as the best Marauder in Hogwarts. Sirius Black…The name rung throughout my entire body and soul. We'll all miss you. 


End file.
